


Poem - Lavender And Vanilla

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gentle Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, Love Bites, Multi, Neck Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori





	Poem - Lavender And Vanilla

Soft kisses across my skin,  
Your love trails down my back,  
I Arch up for your lips to meet mine  
Driving you in deeper,  
You reach places--  
The very corners of my soul  
That have not been touched  
Since the sun first caressed the earth.  
I am wholly yours,  
Entirely at your mercy as we collide,  
Desperately trying to hang onto one another,  
As if euphoria would drift us apart.  
Your body slumps against mine,  
Warmed with your release--  
Flushed with shared passion.  
Kisses in violet and crimson.  
A gentle love do we share,  
Unspoken words and love letters  
Placed atop satin pillows  
And kisses down our necks.


End file.
